Ayame
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk ulangtahun Gaara, walau bukan Gaara-centric. AU. SasuSaku GaaSaku
1. Sasuke

"Jadi," sahut Sasuke dengan tetap berwajah dingin, "apakah kau sudah siap? Atau kau mau menarik lagi taruhanmu?"

"Tak akan pernah," sahut Sakura, berusaha memasang wajah keras tak peduli.

Senyum tipis membayang di wajah Sasuke. Percaya diri.

**AYAME**

**Bagian Satu**

_Tokoh-tokoh dalam __Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Nama Ayame diambil setelah diskusi kecil bersama __**aicchan **__berbulan lalu XD__. Arigato gozaimasu, Ai!_

_Semua yang berkaitan dengan leukemia Ambu ambil dari wikipedia dengan pengetahuan yang minim. Mohon bimbingannya! *lirik [at]__**aranthiea **[at]__**sylviolin**__ dan [at]__**3rdOrion**__*_

-o0o-

Sekitar duaratus anak kelas XII SMAN Konoha hari ini sedang menerima amplop penentuan lulus atau tidak UN mereka, plus nilai NEM-nya. Dibagikan di kelas masing-masing, tidak dikirim lewat pos, setelah anak-anak berjanji pada para _sensei_ bahwa setelahnya mereka tidak akan mengadakan konvoi kendaraan keliling Konoha atau mencoret-coret seragam dengan _pylox_ dan air selokan. Sebaliknya, tadi begitu masuk sekolah, di pintu gerbang sudah menanti dus besar tempat anak-anak menyetorkan seragam mereka yang diperkirakan tak akan dipakai lagi. Tentu saja dikurangi seragam yang akan dipakai nanti kalau MOS di universitas masing-masing—kalau keterima.

Oya, tentu saja ada beberapa anak yang sudah tahu akan ke mana melanjutkan sekolah. Jenius-jenius seperti Neji dan Shikamaru di kelas sebelah sudah punya tempat di jurusan favorit masing-masing di Universitas Konoha. Sai masuk FSRD di Institut Teknik Konoha. Dan di kelas ini, Sasuke sudah mendapat tempat di Teknik Sipil, Institut yang sama dengan Sai. Belum lagi Sakura sudah pasti masuk Fakultas Kedokteran, universitas yang sama dengan Neji dan Shikamaru.

Oke, jadi sekarang semua anak sudah masuk di kelas masing-masing. Kelas XII-IPA3 juga, menanti guru wali kelas mereka datang. Seperti biasa, Kakashi-_sensei_ _rada_ telat beberapa menit. Di kelas lain, sudah mulai terdengar riuh rendah, nampaknya sudah ada yang dibagi dan amplop mulai dibuka.

Kakashi-_sensei_ datang, masuk kelas dan pintu ditutup. Anak-anak mulai berdebar-debar.

Beberapa hari lalu, Ino, gadis berikat rambut buntut kuda, mengusulkan agar amplop jangan dulu dibuka kalau baru dibagikan beberapa orang. Tunggu sampai semua dapat amplop, baru dibuka berbarengan.

Anak-anak setuju. Apalagi, sebetulnya, tingkat kecerdasan anak-anak di XII-IPA3 ini di atas rata-rata, jadi diharapkan tak ada yang tidak lulus, atau punya NEM jelek.

Dan ... entah kenapa, tercetus ide taruhan itu.

Setidaknya anak-anak XII-IPA3—bahkan mungkin anak-anak se-SMAN Konoha—tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah anak-anak pandai DAN saling bersaing. Keduanya saling bergantian menduduki ranking pertama, keduanya nyaris selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi pada setiap ulangan.

Hampir semua anak kelas XII-IPA3 tahu, sepertinya Sasuke itu naksir Sakura, dan sebaliknya, TAPI gengsi.

Entah siapa yang mulai mencetuskan ide taruhan. Mulainya dari '_menurutmu, yang dapat NEM paling tinggi di kelas kita nanti, siapa hayo? Aku pilih Sakura!_' dan kemudian sekelas ramai 'menentukan' pilihan masing-masing. Dari yang serius sampai yang '_Aku pilih Lee_!" Hihi.

Iseng, ada saja yang memancing-mancing. Memancing Sakura, memancing Sasuke. _Menurut kalian, siapa yang akan mendapat NEM tertinggi? Kalau kau yang dapat NEM tertinggi, kau akan minta Sakura berbuat apa, Sasuke? Dan sebaliknya, kalau kau yang dapat NEM tertinggi, kau akan minta Sasuke berbuat apa, Sakura?_

Mengejutkan.

"_Kalau NEM-ku lebih tinggi dari NEM-nya, aku ingin dia menciumku di depan teman-teman kelas ini—"_

Kelas hening.

Tapi Sakura tak mau kalah, dan menantang. Jadilah.

Jadilah hari ini, selain deg-degan akan hasil UN masing-masing, ada juga yang ditunggu. Walau Kakashi-_sensei_ tak tahu. Disangkanya seisi tegang menantikan NEM masing-masing saja.

"OK, sekarang sudah dapat semua, mari kita bukaaa—" Ino memberi komando bak ketua RT. Tak sabar, anak-anak ingin tahu hasil NEM mereka, namun tak sabar juga untuk mengetahui hasil yang dicapai oleh... Sakura dan Sasuke.

Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tak tahu menahu apa sebenarnya yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak, meneruskan acara dengan membacakan sedikit pengumuman—

"Oya, pemegang NEM tertinggi sekolah kita, ada di kelas kita lho—"

Seisi kelas berhenti merobek amplop pengumuman, menatap Kakashi-sensei, menunggu sebuah nama disebut.

"—dan bukan seorang, tapi dua orang, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaaa, ga jadi deh liat Sakura ciu—" Ups. Rock Lee menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan. Tapi itu cukup untuk memicu kegaduhan seisi kelas.

"Berapa? Berapa NEM-mu?" Ino menoleh rekan sebangkunya, diacuhkannya amplopnya sendiri, dan setengah memaksa ingin melihat hasil Sakura.

"Iiih, bentar dong, aku juga belum baca—" Sakura menarik amplopnya dari tangan Ino. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati.

Tulisan 'TIDAK BERHASIL' dicoret spidol merah harusnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura lega, tapi matanya meneruskan ke tulisan angka-angka di bawahnya.

"Selamat," suara pelan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata hitam itu, tapi tak lama. Tergesa ia menunduk lagi, sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Selamat juga ya," sahutnya tergesa.

"Mana, aku lihat nilainya—" seru Ino bersemangat, "Kata Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi, sama—" Ia merebut kertas nilai Sakura, sebelum merebut kertas kepunyaan Sasuke, dan membandingkannya.

"Iih—bener ih! Sama nilainya!" sahut Ino setengah berteriak setelah memindai cepat kedua nilai tadi.

"Mana? Mana? Lihat—" dan dalam sekejap meja Sakura sudah penuh dikerumuni anak-anak.

Kakashi-_sensei_ geleng-geleng kepala. Diketuk-ketuknya meja. "Hayo, hayo, sekarang sudah selesai membaca hasilnya? Sekarang, ini ada tata cara untuk mengikuti SNMPTN berikut bagaimana memperoleh formulir—"

Anak-anak bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk, menyimak dengan seksama.

Dari suatu sudut, sepasang mata hitam tak lepas memandangi rambut pink itu.

-o0o-

Sekolahan sudah mulai kosong, tinggal beberapa gelintir siswa di sudut-sudut tertentu. Sakura berjalan pulang bersama Ino sambil cekikikan membicarakan kelakuan kawan-kawan mereka. Di gerbang pintu, sudah ada yang menunggu.

"Sasuke?"

"Ino, bisakah aku pinjam Sakura sebentar?"

Melirik Sakura sejenak, Ino menyahut ceria, "Tentu!" sambil melepas gandengannya dari tangan Sakura, "Aku tunggu di pinggir jalan ya!" Ia berjalan cepat, melambaikan tangan sambil mengikik pelan.

Kaget, Sakura melihat kalau di depan pintu gerbang, mobil Sasuke sudah menunggu. Tidak seperti biasanya, mobil itu tidak dibawa sendiri oleh Sasuke, tapi dikemudikan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak berbicara, tapi memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk ke kelas kosong terdekat. Sakura menurut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu, kotak kecil berbalut beludru abu-abu nampaknya. Disorongkannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke, apakah ini?"

Tapi ia tak menjawab, menunggu sampai Sakura mengulurkan tangan, menerima kotak kecil itu. Membukanya perlahan.

Ia tertegun.

Sebentuk cincin, lingkarannya putih, nampaknya platina. Batuannya tak begitu menonjol, berwarna pink, berbentuk helai-helai kelopak bunga. Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya.

"Bukan permata asli," sahut Sasuke pelan, "—aku memilihnya hanya karena aku suka batuannya—"

"Indah sekali, Sasuke—"

"Kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke meraih kotak di tangan Sakura, mengambil cincin itu, dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Sakura.

Pas.

"Sasuke—"

"Oh. Iya. Jangan berprasangka apa-apa. Aku hanya—ini untuk perpisahan kita—"

"Tapi—kita kan tidak akan berpisah jauh-jauh, Sasuke? Oke, kau memang masuk ITK dan aku masuk UK, tapi kan jaraknya hanya terpisah sejauh menyeberang jalan saja?"**1)**

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut—kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi—"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf." Pendek. Tapi matanya menatap lurus pada mata hijau di hadapannya.

"M-minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, masih kebingungan.

"Untuk semuanya."

Sakura masih bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas. Pelan—tidak seperti biasanya—ia menelusuri pipi Sakura dengan telunjuknya, nyaris tak menyentuh. Hanya sekedar mengikuti profil.

Jantung Sakura nyaris tak bisa berdenyut. Tak seperti biasanya. Walau di alam bawah sadarnya ia mendambakan peristiwa seperti ini, tapi ini benar-benar tak terduga. "Sasuke—"

Jari Sasuke seolah menarik wajah Sakura mendekat pada wajahnya, dan bibir Sasuke perlahan menyentuh bibir Sakura. Lembut. Tak memaksa. Sukarela Sakura membiarkan bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

Hangat merasuk ke seluruh pori-pori, ke seluruh tubuh. Tangan kanan Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura lebih dekat. Kedua tangan Sakura tak terasa dikalungkan ke leher Sasuke, menariknya lebih rapat.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit sebenarnya, tapi serasa berabad-abad. Kedua bibir berpisah, tapi kedua wajah tak terpisah terlalu jauh. Tubuh keduanya juga masih tak berjarak.

"—_love you_, Sakura—"

Mata hijau itu menatap langsung pada mata hitam tepat di hadapannya. Dalam beberapa detik, ia seolah tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berkata-kata. Seolah terbius, sehingga tak bereaksi. Juga ketika bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya lagi, sedikit, ringan hanya mengecup.

Sasuke melepasnya, berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Tak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sakura mematung. Hanya mampu mengeluarkan bisikan, "—_love you too_, Sasuke—"

Halus terdengar suara mesin mobil bergerak menjauh, baru menyadarkan Sakura. Ia bergegas keluar kelas, menuju pintu gerbang.

Mobil Sasuke sudah tak ada.

Tapi Ino masih menunggu di pinggir jalan. Tanpa suara, Sakura mendekat.

"Sakura! Kau diapakan oleh Sasuke? Dia pasti nembak kau ya? Ya? Ya! Kau tak melihat, aduuuh, aku baru sekali ini melihat Itachi-_nii_ jarak dekat, ternyata dia cakeeeeep! Sakura? Eh?"

Tanpa terduga, Sakura memeluk Ino erat-erat sambil melompat-lompat, "Inooooo! Nanti aku cerita di rumah, nanti! Ayo ke rumah duluuu!"

Serasa berabad Sakura dan Ino menunggu angkot, serasa angkotnya berjalan terlalu pelan, tapi akhirnya mereka tiba juga di rumah Sakura. Bergegas menuju kamar, Sakura menyimpang ke ruang tengah mengambil minuman dan snack.

Menutup pintu agar tak ada yang mendengar, Sakura menyimpan minuman dan snack di meja belajar. Ino sudah tak sabar lagi, "Jadi? Bagaimana? Benar dia nembak?"

Tanpa bicara, Sakura memamerkan jari manis tangan kirinya.

"SAKURAAAA! Aku iriiiii!" kali ini Ino yang memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Lalu? Dia ngomong apa saja?"

Sakura—berniat menyimpan apa yang terjadi tadi hanya untuk dirinya saja—hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. "Ya—begitulah. Pokoknya dia memberikan cincin ini. Dia sendiri yang pasang. Dan pas! Ino, kau tahu kan, ukuran jari tangan beda-beda! Dan cincin ini langsung pas, berarti kami memang cocok—"

Percakapan selanjutnya berkisar tentang cincin dan batunya yang indah itu...

-o0o-

Hari sudah menjelang sore tatkala Ino baru ingat untuk segera pulang. Biasa, kalau sudah betah ngobrol, jarum jam pun terlewat.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya Sakura! Jangan lupa mengingatkan Sasuke untuk datang dalam Prom! Kaum lelaki biasanya cuek kalau soal Prom!—" Ino mengedipkan mata, disambut pukulan main-main Sakura di bahu Ino.

Tapi ia merasa ucapan Ino itu benar. Segera setelah sosok Ino menghilang di dalam angkot, Sakura kembali ke kamar, meraih ponselnya. Memencet nomer tertentu.

Tak diangkat.

Dipencetnya _redial_.

Ditunggunya sampai limabelas deringan.

Masih tak diangkat.

Sekali lagi, pikir Sakura, setelah itu mungkin lebih baik ditunggu sampai agak malam. Mungkin dia sedang mandi, atau bahkan sedang tidur?

Deringan ketujuh baru ponselnya diangkat.

Suara penerimanya laki-laki, tapi bukan suara Sasuke—

"Halo—"

Sakura kaget. Apakah ia salah memencet nomer? Tapi rasanya tidak—

"Halo—" ulang si penerima.

"H-Halo, apakah benar ini nomer Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Benar. Ini—Haruno Sakura?"

Bukan suara Sasuke, tapi si penerima mengenalinya? Tentu Sasuke sudah menyimpan nomernya dalam phonebook! Siap—mungkinkah Itachi-_nii_? Sepertinya iya!

"Ini—Itachi-_niisan_ ya?"

"Benar."

"Sasuke ke mana, _niisan_?"

Terdiam sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian Itachi baru menjawab. "Ia ada di—rumah sakit—"

-o0o-

Dengan susah payah Sakura memperoleh ijin _Kaasan_ untuk pergi ke rumahsakit—hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Nanti kalau pulangnya malam, cari Rin-_basan_ saja. Kalau shiftnya sore, pulanglah dengan dia; kalau shiftnya malam, ikut bermalam di rumah sakit saja dengan dia—" tutur _Kaasan_. Rin-_basan_ itu adik sepupu _Kaasan_, perawat di rumah sakit.

"Oke, makasih ya _Kaasan_!" diciumnya kedua pipi ibunya sebelum ia pergi.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, ternyata hanya ada Itachi duduk di luar ruang kaca.

"Itachi-_niisan_—"

Itachi berdiri, dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Dokter masih memeriksa Sasuke—" sahutnya tanpa ditanya. Sakura melihat ke dalam ruang kaca, terlihat beberapa paramedis sedang mengelilingi Sasuke, memeriksa dan berdiskusi.

"Kenapa dia, _niisan_?"

Itachi memandang wajah Sakura tepat-tepat, "Dia tak pernah bercerita ya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Itachi menghela napas. "Sudah setahun ini dia divonis menderita leukemia oleh dokter—"

"L-Leukemia?" Sakura seperti asing mencerna kata itu. "T-Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Sepertinya Sasuke sehat-sehat saja—"

"Sepertinya. Dia sangat pandai menyembunyikan keadaannya—"

Sakura sudah akan bertanya, bagaimana mungkin leukemia, sedang Sasuke kan jago basket dan aktif bermain, ketika dia ingat bahwa anak kelas XII sudah setahun ini tidak aktif ekstrakurikuler, difokuskan dalam UN.

"Memang mungkin ya—" sahutnya pelan seperti untuk dirinya sendiri, "—sudah setahun ini aku tak melihatnya bermain basket—"

Itachi mengangguk. "Kami juga tak mengetahuinya. Tak memperhatikannya. Apalagi _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ ada di Otto. Tapi lama-lama aku menyadari. Dia cepat kelelahan. Cepat pucat—"

Cepat pucat sepertinya akan sukar dikenali karena kulitnya memang putih—

"—setelah dia muntah darah dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, baru ketahuan. Padaku, dokter memvonisnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi Sasuke berkeras padaku agar merahasiakan vonis ini dari _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_, apalagi dari orang lain—" Itachi menghela napas panjang, "_Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke leukemia, tapi tak tahu berapa lama lagi—"

Sakura merasa ia tak lagi menapak tanah. Tapi dikuat-kuatkannya juga.

"Dan sekarang—"

"_Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ sudah kuberitahu, dan mereka akan segera terbang dengan pesawat pertama—" Itachi melihat jam tangan, "—mungkin mereka sudah terbang—"

Hening.

"Tadi sepertinya Sasuke bahagia sekali—" Itachi seperti sedang berbicara dengan tembok, tak menujukan pembicaraan pada siapa, "—dan mau saja ketika kuajak kontrol ke rumah sakit. Tetapi sesampainya di sini—ia malah koma—"

Sakura jarang melihat lelaki menangis, tapi lebih jarang lagi ia melihat raut wajah lelaki yang seperti Itachi kali ini. Seperti sedang menahan emosi, sedih, kecewa, marah pada diri sendiri karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada adiknya yang sedang berjuang melawan maut—

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Itachi, dalam diam. Sepertinya Itachi merasa agak baikan, ada tempat berbagi, ada tempat curhat. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

Dari jendela kaca yang besar terlihat dokter keluar dari ruangan. Diiringi oleh beberapa dokter muda, sepertinya _ko-as_, dan dua orang perawat. Itachi berdiri dan mendekati.

"Tsunade-_sensei_—"

Dokter Tsunade menarik napas panjang. "Itachi—menyesal sekali aku harus menyampaikan—keadaan adikmu cukup serius." Ia terdiam beberapa saat, seperti mencari kata-kata, "Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah diberitahu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengerti keadaan.

Dokter Tsunade nampaknya baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura di samping Itachi, karenanya kemudian ia meneruskan, "—dan ini adalah—"

"Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke—" ucap Itachi.

Yakin wajah Sakura merah, tapi sepertinya dokter Tsunade tak mempedulikannya. "Masuklah kalian berdua. Jangan lupa pakai perangkat steril—"

Itachi mengangguk. "Terimakasih, _sensei_—"

Dan rombongan dokter Tsunade berlalu.

Itachi menggamit Sakura, menuju pintu kamar. Begitu masuk, tidak langsung kamar, melainkan ruangan kecil dengan gantungan-gantungan baju steril dahulu. Itachi mengambil satu dan melapiskan baju steril itu di atas bajunya. Sakura mengikuti. Setelah membuka sepatu, keduanya masuk.

Itachi masuk terlebih dahulu. Berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengusap rambut adiknya dengan sayang, mengecup keningnya. Lalu mundur, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk maju. Sambil menggeser sebuah kursi, ia menyuruh Sakura duduk. Ia sendiri mundur, bersandar di tembok, mengawasi.

Sakura duduk. Mengamati. Sosok yang biasanya tiap hari bertemu, sekarang jadi asing penampakannya. Dengan berbagai macam selang dan kabel perangkat penunjang kehidupan.

Rasanya—jauh. Bukan dia. Bukan Sasuke. Bukan orang yang tadi siang mencium—benarkah mereka berciuman tadi siang? Serasa peristiwa itu sudah berlangsung jauh, lamaaa sekali. Tapi sekaligus terasa sangat dekat, serasa peristiwa itu baru berlangsung sedetik lalu. Masih terbayang hangat napasnya, masih terbayang sorot matanya—

Sekarang ke mana?

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan yang dingin. "Sasuke," bisiknya, "—inikah yang kau maksud tadi siang dengan meminta maaf? Inikah yang kau maksud kau takut kita tak bisa bertemu lagi?"

Dibawanya tangan dingin itu ke dadanya. Agar hangat. Agar tangan itu merasakan debar jantungnya. Agar tangan itu menyampaikan pada diri Sasuke, bahwa ia—Sakura—ingin Sasuke bangun, dan memeluknya, hangat seperti tadi siang—

Mata Itachi tak lepas dari layar monitor pemantau. Dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang tak enak. Jangan sekarang. Tidak. _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ belum datang— Dan Sakura, jika terjadi sesuatu, bagaimana menanganinya? Itachi sudah lama merasa sebagai lelaki dewasa, tetapi dalam situasi sekarang, rasanya ia menjadi anak kecil. Gamang. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—

Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, ketika tiba-tiba ia terkesiap. Tangan Sasuke bereaksi! Tangan yang tadi dingin, kini terasa berusaha menggenggam balik tangannya.

Sakura menoleh pada Itachi, hendak memberitahu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengucap sesuatu, ia sadar bahwa Itachi sedang memandang tajam pada monitor. Pandangan Sakura teralih juga pada monitor.

Hanya ada garis lurus pada monitor—

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Sakura sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Refleks tangan yang menggenggam Sasuke mempererat genggamannya, "Sasuke—" bisiknya, tak mau percaya.

Tapi refleks Itachi lebih baik lagi, ia memencet bel pemanggil suster sekuatnya. Nampaknya dokter Tsunade dan sejawatnya sudah paham apa yang akan terjadi, karena dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah kembali membuka pintu kamar.

Sakura ditarik perlahan oleh Itachi, agar para dokter dan perawat itu tak terhalangi kerjanya, tapi nampaknya tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan lagi—

.

.

.

Dokter Tsunade menurunkan stetoskopnya. Memandang Itachi, dan menggeleng.

Para _ko-as_ dan perawat mundur. Membiarkan Sakura maju lagi, menggenggam tangannya lagi seperti tadi, berharap bisa menyalurkan nyawa pengganti, dan Sasuke hidup kembali—

Butiran airmata tergelincir di pipi Sakura. "Kenapa secepat itu, Sasuke? Kenapa? Kita belum pergi bersama-sama ke Prom, kan? Kita belum kuliah. Kau kan bercita-cita jadi insinyur, sementara aku jadi dokter. Lalu kita menikah. Lalu kita punya anak. Kau ingin anakmu dinamakan apa? Aku akan menamainya seperti namamu, kalau ia laki-laki—"

Sepertinya kata-kata itu mengalir dari alam bawah sadar Sakura, otomatis, karena tak lama kemudian ia nyaris menggelosor ke lantai—kalau saja seorang _ko-as_ tidak refleks maju menahan tubuh Sakura.

Tak sadarkan diri.

-o0o-

Orangtua Sasuke datang tak lama sesudahnya. Setelah keduanya masuk ke kamar Sasuke, giliran Mikoto yang pingsan. Walau tak lama.

Sakura sudah sadar lagi, terdiam tak berkata-kata. Hanya tersenyum tipis saat diperkenalkan oleh Itachi pada kedua orangtuanya, tapi keempatnya memang tak banyak berkata.

SMAN Konoha heboh tatkala berita itu beredar. Kesepakatan kilat dari anak-anak kelas XII, Prom tetap akan diadakan, tetapi tak ada Raja dan Ratu Prom—biasanya anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan pemegang NEM tertinggi. Sakura datang, tetapi dalam diam. Semua memaklumi, semua juga kaget.

Sakura masuk FK Universitas Konoha, seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Hanya dia anak SMAN Konoha yang masuk FK, sehingga tak ada anak FK yang tahu, kenapa dia sediam itu. Beberapa pemuda anak FK yang naksir pada kecantikan Sakura, menahan langkahnya ketika memperhatikan ada cincin di jari manis kirinya, tapi tak ada yang tahu lebih jauh.

Apalagi Ino teman akrabnya justru kuliah di Otto. Hubungan masih berlangsung via email dan telepon, tapi tak lebih jauh lagi.

Jadi, tak ada yang tahu, dan tak ada yang curiga ketika Sakura nampak sangat berminat dengan kuliah-kuliah Hemato-onkologi 2)

**TBC**

_**1)** kalau mau dibayangkan, ITK anggap saja ITB, dan UK itu Unpad pusat, letaknya cuma dipisahkan jl Dago (walau perkuliahan Unpad banyaknya sih udah di Jatinangor, wkwk)_

_**2)** Hemato-onkologi: Hemato-darah, Onkologi-kanker, begitu singkatnya sih XD_


	2. Gaara

**AYAME**

**Bagian Dua**

_Tokoh-tokoh dalam __Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Nama Ayame diambil setelah diskusi kecil bersama __**aicchan **__berbulan lalu XD__. Arigato gozaimasu, Ai!_

_Semua yang berkaitan dengan leukemia Ambu ambil dari wikipedia dengan pengetahuan yang minim. Mohon bimbingannya! *lirik [at]__**aranthiea **[at]__**sylviolin**__ dan [at]__**3rdOrion**__*_

-o0o-

"Teganya, kau hanya pulang seminggu, Ino!"

Ino tekekeh sambil terus menjilati eskrimnya. "Libur sih tiga minggu, tapi yang dua minggu kan mau dipakai latihan pementasan. Ini kan pementasan pertamaku, Sakura! Mestinya kau datang ke Otto!"

"Ya, pengen sih pengen, tapi tanggalnya bertepatan dengan ujian. Huwaa! Tujuh mata kuliah ujian dalam waktu dua minggu!"

"Aaah, aku percaya kau bisa! Dari SMA juga kan kau selalu rangking pertama!"

"Tapi di FK ini seolah-olah semua orang rangking pertama," Sakura memprotes, melipat plastik bungkus eskrimnya yang sudah habis dan melemparnya ke keranjang sampah terdekat.

"Seperti apa ya, kuliah bareng orang-orang jenius semua?" terawang Ino. Eskrimnya juga sudah habis, _stick_-nya masih dipegang, digoyang-goyangkan bagai konduktor memimpin orkestra, "—belajar, laboratorium, tutorial—itu saja terus sepanjang waktu—"

"Aaah! Tidak dong, Ino! Kami juga _shopping_, nonton, aku dan _gang_-ku kadang suka _sleepover,_ _pjama party_. Dan baru saja kemarin kami _fangirling_—George Clooney itu sungguh _unyuuuu_!"

"Lah, George Clooney kan oom-oom?"

"Tapi oom-oom yang _unyu_!" Sakura berkeras, "Lagipula, entah kenapa, teman-teman satu _gang_-ku sukanya oom-oom semua, hihi!" Sakura cekikikan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri.

Sekilas, tapi terlihat oleh Ino.

"Sakura—kau masih memakai cincin itu?"

Senyap sekejap.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri, memandangi jemari kirinya. "Iya. Cincinnya bagus, aku suka, jadi aku pakai terus—"

"Bukannya karena kau selalu ingat dia?"

Sakura berhenti berjalan. Berdiri diam. Membisu. Menutup mata. "Terutama itu, Ino. Aku selalu ingat dia—"

"Sakura—"

"Buat penyemangat, Ino. Kalau aku sedang _bete_, mengingat-ingat dia atau memandangi cincin ini, seolah dia ada. Seolah dia mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur. Mendorongku untuk maju—"

"Tapi kau harus ingat kalau dia sudah tak ada—"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu." Pendek. Tangannya menarik Ino, menyuruhnya ikut.

"Hei, Sakura aku mau dibawa ke mana?"

Sakura tetap diam, meminta Ino untuk tetap ikut. Berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak, memutar, menuruni tangga, menyeberang, dan baru Ino mafhum.

_Taman Pemakaman Umum Konoha_

Berjalan berdua, Sakura kemudian berhenti di jejeran tertentu. Makamnya bersih terawat. Ada sebuah buket di nisannya.

"Itachi-_niisan_ pasti baru datang—" sahutnya pelan.

"Wow! Kau hapal?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dulu sih tidak. Itachi-_niisan_ kalau berkunjung, tak pernah bawa apa-apa. Tapi sejak menikah, istrinya Hana selalu bawa bunga kalau datang—"

"Kau bahkan hapal bahwa Itachi-_niisan_ sudah menikah?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tiap minggu ke sini. Bahkan kalau sedang _galau_ atau _bete_, bisa dua-tiga kali seminggu. Sering bertemu Itachi-_niisan_, kadang juga Fugaku-_jisan_ dan Mikoto-_basan_—"

Keduanya terdiam di depan nisan. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun. Sepertinya baru terjadi kemarin. Tiga tahun.

"Kau jangan terkungkung dengan masa lalu, Sakura—" Ino berkata hati-hati.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Itachi-_niisan_ selalu bilang begitu. Bahkan Fugaku-_jisan_ dan Mikoto-_basan_ juga bilang begitu. Tapi, aku kan terus hidup, berteman dengan siapa saja, bergaul dan tertawa seperti biasa, tidak tertutup dan meratapi nasib—"

"Tapi kau tak membiarkan seorang laki-laki pun mampir di hatimu, kan?"

Hening.

"Aku—" Sakura seolah kehilangan kata, "—sulit sekali, Ino—"

Menarik napas panjang, melepasnya juga panjang.

"Aku juga ingin, aku juga tak ingin terikat dengannya terus, mungkin suatu waktu nanti, tapi aku tak tahu kapan—"

Ino memeluk Sakura, yang otomatis tersedu di bahunya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura sudah tenang, baru Ino melepas pelukannya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Mau menemaniku?" Ino bertanya iseng.

"Ke mana?"

"Ketemu oom George Clooney—"

Keduanya tertawa.

"OK," Sakura mendekati nisannya. "Sasuke, kami pergi dulu ya! Nanti aku ke sini lagi!" tangannya membelai nisannya. Keduanya lalu beranjak dari situ.

"Oya, aku harus peringatkan, posternya seperti film _action_, tapi oom Clooney di sini nggak banyak _action_ lho—"

"Justru itu yang aku tunggu. Ingat film One Fine Day? Nah, aku pengen yang seperti itu—"

Sayup-sayup celoteh mereka menjauh meninggalkan pemakaman.

-o0o-

"Sa-Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di belakangnya seorang gadis manis berambut panjang hitam kebiruan berlari ke arahnya.

"K-kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas Gaara-_sensei_?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan makalah. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah dong—" dan ia juga memperlihatkan makalahnya. "Nan-nanti presentasi, siapa dulu yang maju ya? Duuuh, a-aku paling tidak siap kalau presentasi—"

Sakura tersenyum. "Hinata, makalahmu biasanya paling lengkap dan sistematis, mestinya kau _pede_ dong!"

Hinata terpaksa tersenyum juga, "Wa-waktu di depan laptop sih aku _pede_, tapi di de-depan kelas—"

Salah satu teman terdekat Sakura ini selalu gugup kalau harus presentasi di depan kelas, padahal Sakura tahu, otaknya paling cemerlang. Entah apakah itu karena dulu dia _homeschooling_, hingga sekarang tak terbiasa bertemu dengan orang banyak; atau justru karena orangtuanya tahu dia gagap sehingga disekolahkan secara _homeschooling_? Tak tahu juga sih..

Mereka berdua masuk kelas. Baru ada sedikit, maklum masih pagi. Keduanya bergabung dengan yang lain, mendiskusikan makalah. Dosen kali ini memang sudah terkenal membuat gentar: dingin, dan tak segan-segan memberikan nilai yang menjatuhkan kalau perlu. Tak ada ampun.

Makanya anak-anak selalu datang pagi kalau ada kelasnya, bersiap semaksimal mungkin. Kelasnya selalu sepi kalau sedang kuliah, tak ada yang berani berbicara, kecuali saat disuruh bertanya, atau ditanya. Mahasiswi semacam Hinata sih, sudah deg-degan saja selama matakualiahnya, bukan karena bahannya, tapi karena sikapnya itu. Hinata bisa saja paling lengkap makalahnya, tapi ditatap sedikit saja, lenyap seluruh kosakata di benaknya.

Tapi, Hinata bertekad terus maju. Soalnya, Gaara-_sensei_ adalah dosen yang membawakan materi Hematologi. Sedang Hinata, ingin sekali menjadi dokter anak. Dokter anak, sedikit banyak harus menguasai masalah-masalah Hematologi.

Apalagi Sakura.

Untuk Sakura, tak ada dosen yang _killer_ atau kejam. Semua akan diterabasnya. Pokoknya, cita-citanya spesialis Hemato-onkologi.

Dan untuk keheranannya yang sia-sia disembunyikan, Gaara-_sensei_ memanggilnya di akhir perkualiahan.

"Kulihat makalahmu cukup baik. Bagaimana kalau disempurnakan lagi, dan nanti dipresentasikan di sebuah seminar?" Gaara-_sensei_ menunjukkan sebuah undangan mengikuti seminar Hematologi untuk mahasiswa. "Aku akan mendampingi, tapi hanya sebatas mendampingi pada saat persiapan. Untuk tampil, berbicara, dan sebagainya, kau benar-benar harus sendiri—"

Sekilas Sakura membaca undangan itu. Jadi mahasiswa-mahasiswa Kedokteran dari daerah Suna, Otto, Ame, dan sebagainya, akan berkumpul. Tahun ini temanya Hematologi.

"Ta-tapi, apakah saya sudah cukup memenuhi syarat, _Sensei_?" setengah ingin ikut, tapi juga setengah takut mengecewakan Universitas Konoha.

"Masih ada waktu satu bulan. Kalau kau mau, kau akan kubimbing tiap hari sampai saatnya tiba—"

Gemetar Sakura mengangguk. Kesempatan yang baik! Semua kesempatan yang mendukungnya menjadi spesialis Hematologi, harus dimanfaatkan.

"_Ha-i, Sensei_. Saya akan berusaha—"

Gaara-_sensei_ menyerahkan selembar jadwal. "Ini jadwal kuliahku. Di luar itu, kau bebas menemui untuk berdiskusi. Di ruanganku—"

"Terima kasih,_ Sensei_—"

Gaara-_sensei_ mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Hinata sudah menunggunya, menepuk bahunya dengan girang, "Me-mewakili Universitas Konoha! Kau harus bangga, Sakura!"

"Iya bangga, tapi bagaimana kalau aku sampai mengecewakan Universitas Konoha?" Sakura setengah bingung.

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau perlu bantuan, aku siap lho!"

Hinata selalu siap untuk membantu, kecuali kalau soal bicara di depan orang banyak!

-o0o-

Selama sebulan itu Sakura benar-benar mencurahkan perhatian. Kunjungannya ke makam Sasuke tetap seminggu sekali, tapi kali ini ia dengan antusias menceritakan kesibukannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, ini jalanku untuk menjadi ahli Hematologi. Aku bersumpah, akan mengobati sebanyak mungkin pasien yang menderita penyakitmu. Bahkan, aku membaca dari jurnal-jurnal, sudah mulai terbuka jalan untuk kesembuhan. Pengobatan bukan hanya untuk mempertahankan kehidupan selama beberapa bulan, tetapi mengobati tuntas.

Kalau aku menjadi ahli Hematologi-Onkologi, aku akan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan hal itu, Sasuke. Aku tak ingin ada lagi Sakura yang ditinggalkan, Sasuke. Aku ingin Sakura-Sakura yang lain, bisa tetap bahagia bersama Sasuke-Sasukenya—"

Sakura tercenung di depan makam agak lama.

Menjelang sore, baru ia beranjak.

-o0o-

Prosesi wisuda memang melelahkan, tetapi paling tidak Sakura bisa bernapas lega. Sudah setengah jalan ditempuhnya, Sarjana Kedokteran. _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ mendampinginya selama wisuda dengan bangga.

"Setelah ini kau melanjutkan ke mana?" Kaasan mengusap rambut pink itu dengan sayang.

"Inginnya sih spesialisasi Hemato-Onkologi," sahut Sakura pasti, "tapi masih lama. Aku masih harus menjalani _ko-as_ dulu—" Sakura melepas topi toga dan jubahnya. "_Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ mau langsung pulang?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Gaara-_sensei_ meminta aku membahas kerangka jurnal yang mau dimuat hari ini. Mungkin aku pulang agak malam—"

"Oke. Jangan terlalu malam, _Kaasan_ memasak spesial lho!"

"Okeee!" Sakura memeluk _Tousan_, memeluk dan mencium pipi _Kaasan_.

"Sini, toganya _Tousan_ bawa pulang saja, biar kau tidak kerepotan—"

"Eheheh, _Tousan_ tahu saja—" Sakura terkekeh tatkala dijitak _Tousan_-nya.

-o0o-

Melangkah ke ruang kerja Gaara-_sensei_, Sakura mengetuk pintu, seperti biasa. Semenjak kerjasama yang baik saat seminar di tahun ketiga itu, Gaara-_sensei_ jadi lebih memperhatikannya. Mengetahui minatnya yang besar akan Hemato-Onkologi, Gaara-_sensei_ menawarkan agar menjadi asistennya.

Dan di sinilah ia berada.

"Masuk, Sakura-_sensei_—"

Sa-Sakura-_sensei_?

"Ya, kau! Karena kau sudah lulus Sked, maka kau kupanggil Sakura-_sensei_. Tingkatanmu sudah tidak sama dengan mahasiswa biasa lagi—"

"_H-Hai_, _sensei_—"

Rasanya aneh. Dipanggil _sensei_ oleh orang yang sangat dihormatinya—

—tapi tetap saja Gaara-_sensei_ menuntut kesempurnaan kerja. Dan hasilnya ia pulang larut malam, malam itu.

-o0o-

Menjalani langkah-langkah selanjutnya dalam upayanya menjadi dokter, memang tak mudah. Apalagi setelah ia resmi menjadi asisten. Gaara-_sensei_ menuntut kesempurnaan kerja tingkat tinggi.

"Kau tahu, Gaara-_sensei_ menyamakan orang lain dengan dirinya. Ya jelas nggak bisa. Dia itu _workaholic_ tingkat dewa—" gumam dokter muda, Kabuto, saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Tapi kulihat Sakura-_sensei_ bisa memenuhi _demand_-nya," sahut Shizune-_sensei_. "Kau tahu, Sakura, entah sudah berapa orang asistennya dulu yang mengundurkan diri, tak kuat menyamakan langkah—"

"Ah, benar?" Sakura tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu _workaholic_! Sepertinya dia nggak butuh makan atau tidur—" Kabuto-_sensei_ menimpali.

Sepertinya, pikir Sakura dalam hati. Bekerja bersama dalam waktu yang lama, hampir setiap hari, membuatnya mulai merasa bisa menilai kebiasaan atau sifatnya. Seperti—dikejar obsesi. _Workaholic_, ingin terus bekerja, tak ingin berhenti. Sama persis seperti dirinya.

Tak terlihat, sebenarnya Sakura sendiri juga dikejar obsesi. Obsesi yang terus menerus diucapkannya saat ia sedang mengunjungi makam Sasuke. Ia harus berhasil jadi dokter, ia harus menemukan obatnya, ia harus bisa menyembuhkan pasien leukemia—

"Sebetulnya, kalian cocok. Kulihat, Sakura-_sensei_ ini juga mulai tertular _workaholic_—" sahut Shizune-_sensei_ sambil menepuk bahu Sakura main-main.

"Hei kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Kalau kalian menikah, kalian bisa meneruskan penelitian kapan saja, di mana saja—" kekeh Kabuto-_sensei_ menggoda. Sakura melempar sejawatnya ini dengan serbet.

"Eh, iya!" seru Shizune-_sensei_, "Gaara-_sensei_ juga kan belum terlalu tua, kalian berbeda hanya 4-5 tahun saja! Kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

"Menikah kepalamu, memangnya seperti mencampur senyawa dalam cawan petri?" Sakura berdiri, pura-pura marah, tapi masih turut terkekeh. "Sudah ah, aku kembali bekerja—"

"Nah, kan, kubilang juga, _worka_—aduuuh—" Kabuto-_sensei_ mengusap kepalanya yang disambit Sakura main-main oleh gulungan koran.

Kembali ke laboratorium, Gaara-_sensei_ masih dalam posisi sama seperti tadi ditinggalkan. Bedanya ada seperangkat mangkok, peralatan makan, di sisinya. Sepertinya tadi ia makan di sini, di lab, dan belum membereskannya. Tapi sudah mulai bekerja lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. Gaara-_sensei_ bahkan tak mau bersusah payah untuk pergi ke kantin untuk makan, yang bagi Sakura, selain untuk makan itu juga digunakannya untuk bersosialisasi.

Dibereskan peralatan makan itu, dibawa ke wastafel, dan dicucinya. Setelah itu, ia mencuci tangan, dan kembali mengenakan jas lab. Kembali bekerja.

Sepertinya Gaara-_sensei_ baru menyadari bahwa mangkuk-mangkuknya sudah diberesi. "Sakura-_sensei_! Aku tak sadar bahwa—"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Kembalilah bekerja." Dan ia pun kembali menekuni mikroskopnya.

Hari sudah larut malam ketika Gaara-_sensei_ memberi isyarat bahwa pekerjaan hari ini sebaiknya disudahi saja.

Sakura membereskan pekerjaannya. Membuka jas labnya, dan menggantungnya di lemari. Gaara-_sensei_ juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi tangannya terhenti. Ia tak menutup pintu lemarinya. Seperti—sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Atau, seperti akan membicarakan sesuatu?

"Sakura-_sensei_—"

"Ya?" Sakura sudah hendak mengalungkan tas tangannya.

"Apa pendapatmu—jika kita—jika kita menikah?"

-o0o-

Kantin Rumahsakit sepi di malam seperti ini. Buka 24 jam memang, tapi biasanya siapa yang mau makan pada jam 2 subuh seperti ini?

Gaara dan Sakura masih ada di sana.

"Aku tahu, ini tak masuk akal. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Jika saja kita menikah, maka kita bisa melakukan penelitian kapan saja, tak terbatas oleh jam malam seperti ini. Aku tahu, ini tak biasa. Menikah dengan pertimbangan pekerjaan, bukan karena—_well_, apakah itu cinta atau apapun—"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti."

Gaara menatapnya. "Kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau terobsesi dengan meneliti leukemia. Aku juga. Itu yang kutangkap. Karenanya, jika kita menikah, mungkin penelitian bisa lebih intensif—dan mungkin saja kita akan menemukan sesuatu—"

Kini Gaara yang mengangguk. "Itu yang kupikirkan. Aku sudah punya beberapa asisten sebelum kau, dan tak pernah terlintas di benakku. Tapi, punya asisten sepertimu, yang kupikirkan adalah terus bekerjasama dalam waktu yang tak terhingga—"

Terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menemui orangtuaku?"

-o0o-

Pernikahan berlangsung meriah. Untuk keluarga Haruno, ini adalah pernikahan anak tunggal, jadi tentu saja harus semeriah mungkin. Bagi keluarga Sabaku, walau Gaara adalah anak bungsu, tetapi karena ia sendiri sudah punya kedudukan, punya relasi, maka sama saja harus semeriah mungkin.

Malam sudah larut tatkala mereka masuk kamar, lelah. Tamu sangat banyak, dan pestanya sukses.

Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi, berganti pakaian, menggosok gigi. Gantian dengan Gaara.

Kikuk.

Sakura duduk di tepi pembaringan, menyisir rambut pinknya, ketika Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Karena—karena kita sudah menikah—" ucapan Gaara tersendat—ia berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Satu tangannya menyusuri rahang Sakura, terus ke arah pipi. Dilengkapi dengan tangan yang lain, membingkai kedua pipi.

Dan bibirnya menangkap bibir Sakura. Lembut.

Sekian tahun tak pernah disentuh.

Sepertinya keduanya bahkan, tak pernah disentuh.

.

.

.

.

Sisir Sakura terjatuh begitu saja di sisi pembaringan.

-o0o-

"Jadi, kau terobsesi untuk meneliti leukemia, karena pamanmu?"

Keduanya berbaring di pembaringan, kepala pink Sakura dalam pelukan lengan Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk. Sakura tak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

"Kedua orangtuaku sudah tak ada, yang membesarkan kami itu Yashamaru-_jisan_. Dialah tumpuan kami. Ada banyak keluarga kami, kau lihat sendiri saat pesta, tapi yang benar-benar mengurusi kami itu Yashamaru-_jisan_. Karena itu, kami benar-benar kaget saat ia divonis leukemia. Kesehatannya memburuk dalam beberapa minggu, dan ia tak bisa bertahan—"

Entah kenapa, Sakura mendadak merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia ingin menceritakan obsesinya juga, tentang Sasuke, tapi apakah Gaara akan mengerti? Gaara suaminya, dan menceritakan tentang lelaki lain, akan seperti apakah perasaannya?

Maka ia menutup rapat-rapat obsesinya.

-o0o-

Mereka memang semakin kompak. Penelitian semakin menampakkan kemajuan berarti. Jika penelitian ini selesai diujicoba, maka akan ada harapan besar bagi penderita leukemia untuk tetap hidup, bukan semata pengobatan untuk memperpanjang usia dalam hitungan bulan.

Pasangan suami-istri itu kerap diundang mempresentasikan penelitian mereka, bukan hanya di Jepang, tetapi juga di negara-negara lain. Memang praktis, selesai acara mereka berdua masih bisa mendiskusikannya, bahkan di tempat tidur!

Dan Sakura hamil!

Gaara membatasi penelitian yang bisa dilakukan bersama. Juga membatasi kepergian ke luar negeri. Sakura merasakan, suaminya memang tidak romantis, tapi kasih sayangnya dicurahkan dengan cara lain—

-o0o-

"Napas—lepaskan—napas lagi—ya, satu-dua-tiga, dorooong—" bidan itu memberi instruksi. Sakura mengikuti. Sudah sepuluh menit, tapi belum ada kemajuan. Padahal menurut bidan, sudah bukaan sepuluh.

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Gaara muncul terengah-engah, sudah dengan baju steril, "Maaf, Sakura, tadi terlambat. Ayo kita teruskan—" dan ia memegang tangan istrinya erat-erat.

Tadi pagi sebenarnya Gaara sudah enggan mengikuti workshop, tetapi itu workshop penting. Dengan pertimbangan, sudah saatnya, tapi belum ada bukaan, ditinggalkannya Sakura di rumah sakit. Banyak rekan, dan kalau ada apa-apa tinggal masuk ruang bersalin, begitu pemikiran praktisnya tadi.

Bidan tersenyum. "Ayo, nyonya Sabaku, kita bekerjasama! Anak Sabaku, ayahmu sudah datang, mari kita keluar—" dan ia kembali pada instruksinya yang tadi, "—napas—lepaskan—napas lagi—satu-dua-tiiii—ga," dan Sakura merasakan mulas yang amat sangat, nyeri yang amat sangat ketika ia berusaha mengejan, tapi sesuatu keluar dengan lancar, meluncur dengan mulus, dibarengi tangis yang nyaring—

"Perempuan, Nyonya—"

Titik keringat bercampur titik airmata bahagia memenuhi wajah Sakura saat bayi mungil itu dibungkus flanel dan diletakkan telungkup dekat payudaranya.

"Biarkan dia mencari puting susu, Nyonya Sabaku—" sahut bidan. Semua memandang tegang saat makhluk mungil itu seperti merayap, menemukan sumber makanan, dan melahapnya.

Bidan tersenyum. "Anak pintar," dan menepuk lembut si bayi.

Perlahan tempat tidur Sakura didorong ke kamar rawat, didampingi Gaara. Matanya tak lepas dari keajaiban mungil itu.

"Selamat beristirahat," sahut perawat, "jika perlu apa-apa, tinggal bel saja—"

Gaara mengangguk.

Ia berbalik pada Sakura. Bayi mungil tadi sudah berhenti menyusu, tapi masih menempel pada payudara.

"Kita beri nama apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Ayame—"

"Ayame?"

"Kalau laki-laki, tadinya akan kau beri nama Sasuke, bukan? Sasuke adalah nama ninja terhebat. Karena dia perempuan, ninja perempuan terhebat adalah Ayame—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Sakura terpana.

"Gaara—"

"Kau sangat menginginkan itu, bukan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Gaara mendekati Sakura, membungkuk dan berbisik, "—saat kau akan pingsan, saat Sasuke meninggal, kau ingat seorang _ko-as_ menahanmu—"

Mata Sakura membesar, membulat. "Gaara? Jadi itu kau? Kau mendengarnya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Jadi selama ini—"

"Ya. Aku sangat gembira ketika tahu kau masuk kedokteran. Aku menduga kau akan mengambil spesialisasi Hematologi-Onkologi dan ternyata benar. Aku hanya—tak bisa mengungkapkannya—" ucap Gaara lirih.

Tangan Sakura yang satu menahan Ayame agar tetap di pelukan dan tangan yang satu lagi memeluk erat Gaara. Airmatanya meluncur lagi—

"Sakura, aku tahu dalam hatimu hanya ada Sasuke," bisik Gaara, "Aku hanya minta sedikit tempat saja—"

Rasanya sesak hati Sakura—

"Sasuke terus ada di hatiku, Gaara, ia ada di satu sudut. Dan ketiga sudut lainnya sudah penuh terisi olehmu—"

Sakura tak bisa meneruskannya lebih lanjut, saat bibir Gaara menangkapnya, melumatnya dan membawanya ke dalam hati.

-o0o-

"Kata _Kaasan_, aku dinamai sama denganmu. Tetapi kau laki-laki, dan aku perempuan. Maka _Tousan_ memilihkan nama perempuan yang sama artinya untukku. Namaku Ayame, salam kenal, paman Sasuke!"

Anak perempuan kecil berkuncir dua itu meletakkan buket bunga di nisan, dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Kemudian mundur, sejajar dengan _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_.

Udara cerah, bunga-bunga bermekaran, wanginya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota.

**FIN**

_**AN**: Sepertinya alur terlalu cepat XP dan juga ada kemungkinan besar salah penempatan nama dan panggilan. Mohon koreksinya *membungkuk*_

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sabaku Gaara!


End file.
